


White Blank Page

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Leonard messes up on an away mission and there are consequences.</p><p><b>Warning:</b>  BDSM, spanking, a bit of voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Fill for my kink bingo card square: _spanking/paddling_. This was actually inspired by two things over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones: [The second picture](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/260053.html#cutid1) (NSFW, obviously) and [this prompt.](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/266507.html?thread=8089867#t8089867) Since this was a ‘Flash Challenge’ and was supposed to be ‘quick and dirty’, I didn’t have time to get it beta’d, so here you go. Oh, and lastly, the title is from the Mumford and Sons' song of the same name.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Leonard stormed into their rooms, so furious he couldn’t see straight. He slammed drawers, threw PADDs and otherwise tried to burn off the humiliation of being sent back from the surface. Sure, he’d been wrong. Knew better than to touch the King’s courtesan.

He didn’t have an excuse for blatantly violating the captain’s orders, but it still burned that he’d been sent packing like a misbehaving kid.

 _’Confined to quarters’_

Leonard kicked a toppled chair and, grabbing the bourbon, threw himself down onto the sofa. He took a large swallow and glared at the blank comm unit.

He was sulking. He knew that. He didn’t care. He’d been feeling ‘off’ for awhile now, numb and angry without an outlet, and this, today, was the last straw.

The only problem was that he’d flouted Jim’s orders and not in private. Oh, no. He’d gone full out, practically dared Jim to do something about it in full view of the away team, the ambassador, and the king’s retinue. And, Jim met that dare – dressed him down thoroughly. His control had been impeccable, though. His voice had not wavered, did not rise above a steely hard baritone as he banished him from the surface.

And here Leonard was. Sulking and petulant. He looked at the bottle and growled. He was tempted to throw it against the wall, wanted to hear it shatter, but it was good bourbon. Really good bourbon. Jim had bought it for him last time they were on earth. Gave it to him as a present when he got his Commander’s stripes. Something like that shouldn’t be wasted, but part of him wanted to show the captain. Gritting his teeth, he stood and set the bourbon down carefully in the liquor cabinet. He was already way past his limit. That, on top of his display down on the surface, was going to set Jim off. Leonard should care, but he didn’t.

Hazel eyes narrowed and he decided that, as CMO, his office was as much his quarters as the ones he shared with Jim were. After freshening up he strode down to his Sickbay and ignored Christine’s wide eyes as he locked himself in his office. His domain. He could finish some long neglected paperwork while he waited.

Waiting? Was he? He knew he was, but he didn’t care. Something snapped when that sloe-eyed male fell, purple blood everywhere. He could have saved him. Should have been allowed to.

Leonard growled as he tried to push the vision away, scrubbed his pristine hands on his pants legs, bit his lip as he looked at the inventory forms. He struggled to keep focused, to keep his eyes on the screen, on the inventory, the requisition forms, anything to blot out pale skin smeared with purple.

His skin and clothes felt unclean. He itched. He rushed out of his office, stepped into the decon chamber, stripping as soon as the locks engaged behind him. He was standing in the chemical stream, scrubbing at his skin until it turned red. He growled out, “No!” when the water stopped, when the door whooshed open. Only two people on board could override his code and he knew damned good and well that Spock was not behind him.

The locks re-engaged and Leonard shuddered, but he didn’t turn to look. He straightened, his hands falling to his sides.

“On your knees, Leonard.” The captain drew out the syllables of his proper name, slow and full.

Leonard hesitated, for an instant only, but that was long enough.

“Too slow, Leonard. That will cost you.”

He dropped to his knees, head bowed, hands on his thighs. His head was so full of cotton, stuffed with guilt, remorse, and anger that he missed the harsh slap of leather on a clad thigh. He remembered the position, assumed it effortlessly, but the images in his head wouldn’t leave, didn’t go away.

Leonard whimpered and closed his eyes as he heard the captain step closer.

“Open your eyes, Leonard.” He did and the captain was standing before him, but he wasn’t wearing command gold, just unrelieved black. Leonard swallowed when he met crystalline blue eyes.

“I give you permission to speak. Tell me why I shouldn’t slap a cock ring on you, bind your hands behind your back and toss you in the brig… naked.” The captain slapped the black crop across his palm and Leonard’s eyes followed its every movement.

“P-Please, S-Sir. I-I c-cant… d-don’t…” he stopped, unable to pull up more than those stuttered words.

“Leonard, I cannot ignore what you did, what you’ve been doing since Reflax Three. I thought we agreed you would use your words. That you would ask for what you need.”

The captain was disappointed in him and that was like a kick in the gut. Terror ripped through his spine and he cried out, “No! Please? I’ll do better. I promise.” He couldn’t face being left alone in the brig. He would smother under the weight of the wadding in his head. He shook his head, his eyes pleading as his breathing sped up.

The captain knelt before him, their eyes level, but Leonard could not meet the captain’s hard gaze. “Look at me.”

He did, terrified of the disappointment he’d find there. Instead he was met with cornflower blue eyes overflowing with love and devotion, worry shrouding them. “You have to tell me what you need, when it gets too much. Don’t stay silent this long.”

Leonard licked dry lips and nodded slowly.

“Uh-uh,” the captain shook his head. “Use words.”

“Yes, Sir. I will tell you, Sir.”

The captain surged forward and forced his tongue into Leonard’s mouth, stole his breath, took the words for himself until Leonard was breathless, aroused, and trembling.

Standing, the captain nodded. “Good. Lean over the biobed and hold on.”

Leonard swallowed. He stood, his legs suddenly shaky, his face flushing. The captain was going to do this here, in his Sickbay where anyone could walk up to the chamber and activate the screen. He stumbled because he couldn’t turn away from the viewscreen. A strong hand shot out, gripped his bicep, and kept him from falling. “Yes, we’re doing it here. The place you chose, Leonard,” whispered harshly against his skin.

His breathing sped up and he was soon hyperventilating. He recognized the symptoms, but couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t look away from the view screen, couldn’t breathe, they would be able to watch, to _see_ …

Suddenly his face was gripped between two warm palms and he was turned, was staring into the captain’s face. “Stay with me, Leonard. With _me._. Just me.”

Leonard reached up, wrapped his hands around strong forearms, the panic slowly receding as the captain chanted, “Breathe. In-Out. In-Out.”

When Leonard had calmed enough, he noticed that he was pressed up against the biobed. It was just he and the captain. If his eyes tried to dart to the viewscreen, the captain raised his hands, shielding his eyes like blinders on a horse. A fast tremor ran through him, but he breathed with the captain’s words, saw nothing but the captain’s eyes. The blue grounding him and cutting through the batting in his head.

“Are you ready now, Leonard?”

Leonard nodded, then answered. “Aye, Sir.”

“You can do this. I know you can.”

The confident words reassured Leonard, gave him the strength to pull away, to bend over the biobed and grip its far side tightly. A warm hand on his back grounded him and he spared no thought for those in Sickbay that might see him like this, his bare body presented to his captain.

“Good. Don’t forget to count, Leonard. I need to hear your voice. Understand?”

“Aye, Sir,” he gasped out as he heard a sharp swish and felt the air rush past his skin. He tensed for a blow that never came. Took in a shuddering breath and widened his stance, his whole body anticipating.

The blow came once he’d relaxed, once his muscles sagged. It was sharp, the crop startled him and he jumped, yelped out, “One!” before regrouping. He shivered and tried to gather his thoughts and composure, but everything was still raw, still numb, still too hazy for him to succeed. The captain knew this and the blows rained down at random; the intervals erratic. He could never anticipate the next blow, was quickly trembling, moaning, sighing, and whimpering. But he counted. Counted out every last one.

The captain was to forty and Leonard’s ass, back and thighs were on fire. He was cursing with each blow, but the captain was not done. He stopped and caressed the reddened flesh, kneading it, tugged at it, increasing the heat, the pain, but also sending spikes of arousal down Leonard’s flesh to his cock. He gasped and swore, but managed not to move, the fiery pain was obliterating the fog in his head, slowly destroying the haze.

Now the blows came in sets, five or so before the captain would stop and caress his skin. At seventy-five, Leonard was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks, but it wasn’t the pain that broke him, it was the captain’s softly uttered praise, the stubbled cheek that was dragged over his bruised flesh. He whimpered and moaned, but still did not move even as the world shone once again. There was color and sound and thought and all senses were full on, everything bright and clear.

“Five more. You’ve done so good. I’m proud of you, Bones. Knew you could.”

Leonard moaned, barely managed to eke out the words, by eighty he was a ragged mess, his entire body screaming with pain and arousal. He barely heard as the crop was tossed aside, cried out when his bruised and battered ass was spread, whimpered when something cool and slick slid into him. Fingers, he only realized as they were removed and replaced with something larger, warmer.

He was pulled onto the captain’s cock, his inflamed skin rubbing against the captain’s black pants and shirt. He was caught between pulling away and pushing back, sweaty, cramping hands scrabbled for purchase on the biobed as he was pounded into.

“So good! Fuck! You’re so beautiful, Bones. All mine. Just for me. Got you. I’ll take care of you.” Jim kept up a steady litany of praise in time with his thrusts.

Leonard was quickly overcome, reaching his climax with a hoarse shout as he came, his whole body tightening around Jim, drawing his release from him. Jim thrust once, then stilled as his warmth filled Leonard.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim gasped and slumped over Leonard, bearing his chest down into the biobed. He gave a pained murmur and shifted as his back met with Jim’s clothed chest. “Sorry.” Jim pulled away and slipped out of Leonard, warm stickiness running down his thighs.

Leonard turned, grabbed for Jim and he was rewarded with a heart stopping smile and strong arms supporting him. He carefully helped him to stand, gently wrapped an arm around Leonard, who hissed as his skin was lightly brushed by Jim’s sleeve. “Let’s get you up on the biobed, Bones.”

“Jim,” Leonard protested.

“Bones. On the biobed. I’ve _got_ it.”

All the shifting pulled his skin tight, sent sparks arcing down his spine, but he didn’t have the strength to argue, he was rung out, boneless, satiated, and hurting. It was _glorious._

“Damn stubborn man,” Jim grumbled and Leonard was reminded that Jim might be wiry and lean, but he was also strong as an ox, when he picked Leonard up and splayed him on his stomach. “Now, Bones. You have two choices. You can fight me, in which case, I will restrain you.” He rattled something under the bed and Leonard’s breath hitched. Medical grade restraints. No hope to get out of those.

“Or you can be a good boy and lie still.” Jim shifted, moved so Leonard could see his face. “Either way, I’m healing you. Your choice.”

Leonard’s hand shot out, wrapped around Jim’s neck, pulling him close. He shook his head. “No, Jim. Leave it. For now, at least. I-I need this.”

Jim blinked. Then he nodded, a soft smile lit his face as his eyes crinkled in understanding. Jim got it. Got him. He always had, just that Leonard needed to say the words a little sooner.

“Love you, Bones.”

“Love you, too, kid.”

“Can I take you home now?”

Leonard blushed, the reminder of where they were brought an unwelcome flush to his face.

“Don’t worry, Bones. I locked down the outer chamber, the consoles, and the monitors. No one could see or hear a thing and there’s no recording. I know you want to be watched, but I don’t want to share this, to share you.”

Leonard’s heart swelled at Jim’s devotion to him, how he knew exactly how to take care of every one of his needs. He shifted and tried to get off the bed, but he would have fallen if Jim hadn’t helped. “You thought of everything. You remember the water?”

Jim chuckled and handed Leonard a bottle. Leonard began to drink, slowly at first until his parched throat eased, then he drank greedily until the nutritive-laced drink was finished. “You did think of everything,” he said, his voice clear and strong, with only a slight rasp giving him away.

“I did,” Jim murmured against his neck as he helped Leonard slip on a robe and slippers. “Now let’s get you home.”

The End


End file.
